Junkyard Sex
by VanillaKokain
Summary: Marik calls Bakura to the junkyard to discuss Battle City plans, but Bakura has something completely different on his mind... Yay for pointless smut : D


Junkyard sex...

(subtle name, huh? xxD )

"This is so gross," Marik complained as Bakura pushed him down against the dusty car seat, trying to keep his voice level and angry even as Bakura nibbled and sucked at his neck. He shifted, trying to find a comfortable position where his side wouldn't be smashed against the seat belt buckle. All he accomplished was stirring up more dust, making him cough into Bakura's hair. Said thief was protected from the airborne earth by snuggling into Marik's chest and breathing through his shirt.

"Gah. Bastard," the blond grumbled, the taste of stale dirt in his mouth and his eyes watering. The Spirit of the Ring only chuckled sadistically and ran his hands over Marik's chest, finding his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. He ran his thumb over one lightly, just enough for the ex-tomb keeper to feel it. He heard the boy breathe deeply through his nose.

"It's your own fault we're here," Bakura said, dropping his head to nuzzle into the crook of Marik's neck. He ran his hands down the boy's sides, Marik noticeably stiffening when his hands were met with bare skin. He felt like such a hypocrite in situations like this; he always looked down at Marik for having such a girlie fashion sense at all other times, but as soon as they jumped in bed (or in this case, car) he was so thankful the boy seemed to be in love with his own midriff.

"My fault?" he said indignantly, gripping the torn steering wheel for support as Bakura continued to tease him. "How the hell is it my fault? I'm not the one who pushed you into the first car with a roof."

Bakura kissed the space where his jaw met neck. "But you are the one who called me out here at four in the morning with intentions unclear to me." He gently nipped as his ear lobe, feeling the rush of an exhale blow through his hair. "So forgive me if I assumed you wanted to fuck."

"If I wanted to fuck, believe me, this is the last place I'd call you." Marik tried to imagine the kind of people who would prefer a rusty old car as their love-spot over a nice clean bed and crinkled his nose in disgust.

"But you still called me out here." There was too much talking, not enough moaning. The Egyptian's mouth was starting to annoy him with all the coherent speech it was making. He slid his hips up against his, feeling their needs rub together, the touch making Marik draw in a short gasp as his hardening cock responded enthusiastically.

"I, ahh, wanted to know about your...mmm...y-your plans for Battle City," he stuttered. Bakura was amused to see the pleasure finally getting to him.

"What else is there to know about? I get in, duel the Pharaoh, win his God card and Puzzle, and then you give me your Rod..."

Marik hummed, whether from Bakura's insistent grinding on him or the thief's plan laid out so simply, he didn't care.

"You speak as if you really believe he's that easy to beat."

"Well...Yes."

Bakura paused, not liking the sound of frustration and exasperation the ex-tomb keeper made. He looked into his face, and though his eyes were shut softly, his brows were furrowed and he was scowling. He watched him for a few seconds, getting more pissed off when all he did was breathe. He was just about to go back to what he was doing before when Marik's eyes opened and settled on him with an unnerving gaze.

"Look, Bakura," he said softly, resting a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "I've gone up against the Pharaoh at least three times now, and even with my God cards I've lost. And now that he has Slyfer, he's going to be ten times harder to beat.

Bakura groaned. "Never mention the Pharaoh and the word _hard_ in the same breath again, please."

Marik stared at him in distaste. "Bakura, this is serious!"

Bakura let a slow smirk form on his lips. "Why Marik, is that concern I see on your face? I'm flattered!"

Marik's sharp gaze intensified as Bakura laughed. "You're confusing concern with determination. I just don't want you to fail me like all my other mind slaves did."

"Are you sure about that?" He leaned over the boy, watching fear and lust flash through those vivid lavender eyes. He kissed the boy's cheek, then the corner of his mouth. "Because last time I checked, my brain was still mine, and I certainly doubt you let any of your minions touch you like this." As if for effect, he ran his hands down the length of Marik's body, stopping at his hips.

The Egyptian looked at him blankly, speaking with a slight monotone. "We share a common enemy. We both want to see him destroyed. That's a mental similarity we have." He reached up and ran a finger along Bakura's jaw line. "As for what we're doing right now...It's just physical. Our bodies react to one another's and we have enough sense to give them what they want. But emotionally I feel nothing towards you. My only 'concern' is that you succeed."

Bakura looked down at the boy, not surprised by his declaration. In fact, he felt very much the same. He didn't care about the tomb keeper. He'd only partnered up with him in the first place to get what he desired. The fact that he was also gorgeous and ready for a fling was just a bonus.

The thief laughed. "Not the best thing to say right before sex..."

Marik laughed with him. "I guess I'm just not one for pillow talk."

Their laughter died away and Bakura leaned down, balancing with his arms to either side of Marik's head. He brushed his lips over the boy's. "Now, no more talking."

"I still don't want to fuck in an old car," he murmured, the look on his face telling Bakura he obviously didn't care anymore.

"Just deal with it."

Whatever retort Marik was about to make was lost as Bakura kissed him, starting slow but quickly rising in temperature as both fell into the routine. Their tongues danced together with practiced ease, having only a short fight for dominance before Marik slid back into the role of the submissive. Their first performance had been much rougher than how they acted now, having been more sado-masochistic than anything else. There had been biting, scratching, clawing, neither one wanting to be outdone by the other. At one point there had even been bondage, Bakura using Marik's own belt to tie his hands.

But now it was calmer, slower now that there was no need to rush. More passion than wild abandon. They knew each other's bodies now, and wasted no time using their knowledge to torture and please the other. They were in this together now, not just looking for a quick release for themselves.

Marik moaned as Bakura's tongue rubbed against his, threading his fingers through his silver hair to pull him closer. The thief's hands continued to play with his body, this time ducking under his shirt. Bakura's hands were cold, and Marik moved into the touch, his own body feeling like it was on fire. He found the boy's nipples and gave one a slight pinch. Marik moaned, breaking the kiss with Bakura to catch his breath,

Bakura kissed his neck before going down to his collar bone. He used his teeth to unhook the chains on Marik's shirt, unzipping it in the same fashion. He nudged open the left side with his nose, exposing the tight nipple underneath. He took the nub into his mouth, smiling around his prize when Marik arched against him, another, longer moan escaping, He swirled his tongue around it, the other pebbling as his fingers rubbed and pulled at it.

He traded places, giving the other nipple the same oral examination as his fingers played with the other slicked peak.

"Ah, Bakura.."

It was rare that they actually spoke during sex, and Bakura looked up at the blond expectantly. Their eyes met for the briefest second before Bakura captured Marik's lips again in another hungry kiss, slipping his tongue into the waiting mouth. Marik mewled, angling his chin up so Bakura could kiss him even deeper. Bakura sighed in appreciation, exploring the already familiar mouth thoroughly, tasting the candy he's eaten earlier when he'd thought Bakura wasn't watching. They kissed for a little longer until Bakura pulled back and nipped at Marik's lips instead. The Egyptian groaned and pulled him back down, crashing their lips together needfully. He wrapped a leg around Bakura's, raising his hips to grind against the thief.

Bakura gasped at the shock of pleasure that bolted through him when their clothed members met. He resumed his position from earlier, pushing his hips against Marik's, eliciting a moan from both. He did it again, slower this time, more to torture Marik than anything else. The blond threw his head back, his hands gripping the dirty seat cushion for dear life.

"Haa...Ahh...'Kura..." he gasped, his chest rising and falling in time to Bakura's grinding.

Bakura licked his lips, loving the display. "What do you want, Marik?" he growled, voice a little strained from pleasure. Marik made a defiant noise, which quickly turned to annoyed as Bakura stopped grinding.

"Come on, you can say it," Bakura said in a teasing voice, giving a half-thrust to persuade him.

"K-'Kura..."

The nickname made his cock twitch. "I'm listening."

His words were only distracting Marik from his task, he saw, so he switched to body language, tracing the valleys between his abs with a lone finger, not stopping until his finger met with the waist band of Marik's pants.

"I, aahhh...Fuck me." Marik relinquished.

Bakura smirked, biting back his 'I thought you'd never ask'. Instead he kissed the boy again, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off. His boxers were next, leaving him naked, save for his shirt still dangling from his shoulders. He sat up and let Marik have the honor of undressing him. The boy's hands were shaking in an almost cute way, but by the time he'd stripped Bakura of his trench coat and stripped shirt, the thief had to help him.

"Stop acting like a virgin," Bakura demanded, watching as Marik's fingers fumbled with the button of his pants, even with Bakura's hands there to steady him.

"Fuck you, it's cold." Marik bit back, finally able to pop the button.

"Then why are you sweating?"

"It's a cold sweat."

Bakura chuckled and let go of Marik's wrists, figuring he could do the rest by himself. Marik proved him right, for the most part. He still faltered when he saw Bakura wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Do you always go commando?"

Bakura shrugged innocently. "My host sleeps naked."

Somehow Marik doubted little Ryou actually went o-natural on a nightly basis, but didn't call anymore attention to the spirit's lack of undies. Instead he bent down and gave the thief's erection a few licks before taking him into his mouth. Bakura breathed in, putting a hand in Marik's hair as he calmly watched him go about his business. He never tried to deny Marik gave good head, even to the boy himself. When he'd told Marik the first time, he'd been slapped. But for whatever reason now, Marik seemed to enjoy giving blowjobs as much as Bakura enjoyed getting them.

It didn't take long for Marik to get Bakura to the edge with that wicked mouth and skillful tongue, but as soon as he began to fall, Marik pulled away, effectively pulling him down to a safe altitude. He laid back down, pulling Bakura down with him, kissing him while he caught his breath.

Once he had, he slid between Marik's thighs, waiting for the Egyptian to wrap his legs around his waist. After that it was one quick thrust forward.

Marik moaned, his head falling back onto the seat. Bakura pumped into him again, angling himself as he did so as he searched for the blonde's sweet spot. He hit it three times later, and Marik arched up off the seat with a short scream. Satisfied with this angle, Bakura increased his speed, hardly giving Marik time to breath between thrusts. All he was now was a quivering mass of moans and gasps, with the occasional scream. His favorite version of the blond...

All was going smoothly until Marik felt something tickle his stomach. Thinking it was just Bakura, he ignored it, but then the tickling sensation literally crawled up his chest. He opened his eyes and, though it was dark in the car, he was still able to see the the shapeless bug making it's way towards his face. He yelped and slapped it away.

"What the hell?" Bakura demanded, slowing a little.

"There was a spider or something on me!"

Bakura snickered. "Did you have to scream like that though? I thought there was someone outside."

Marik pouted. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Like what? A total stranger seeing me fuck you? Hell yes I'd like that." Bakura didn't give him time to reply, instead cutting him off with a sharp thrust that turned his words to gibberish. He tried to get back into the mood, but he couldn't close his eyes without picturing some kind of insect watching him with those creepy compound eyes. He had to admit it was a huge turn off.

"Bakura," he said, raising himself on his elbows. The thief stopped again and glared at him. "Can we go somewhere else?" he asked gently, not wanting to piss Bakura off anymore.

"You're still freaked out about that bug, aren't you?"

Marik didn't like to admit it, but he nodded.

Bakura sighed and pulled out, mumbling something about having a cobra crawl up your leg. Marik was pleasantly surprised about the thief complying, until he was picked up and dropped on Bakura's lap. He turned around and sat on the seat as one would on a normal car ride, the only difference being Marik straddling his lap.

"Bakura, when I said 'somewhere else' I meant a motel or something, not a different position in the same fucking car."

Bakura just kissed his throat. "I left my key card for the Hush Hotel at home."

"Baku-_RAH_!" Marik flinched as Bakura bit his neck, causing just enough pain to shut him up.

"I don't want to leave." He kissed the new bite mark gently. "You'll be fine."

Marik fumed for a few more seconds before sighing and returning the bite. "Fine. Whatever."

Bakura smirked triumphantly, lifting Marik's butt for him. He was a little peeved that he had to do all the work now, but that didn't keep him from slamming back onto Bakura's thick cock, both moaning from the pleasure this new position brought them. Marik lifted himself and dropped back down, crying out when his prostate was struck again. He could feel the squeeze of his own internal muscles. From the look on Bakura's face, he could feel it too.

He continued to ride the thief, building up a rhythm until it was completely automatic. Bakura's hands had gone from his hips to his ass, squeezing with each contraction.

He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, resting his head on his shoulder, his breath making the spirit's skin sticky. He could feel himself drawing closer with each move he made. He slammed down again, moaning Bakura's name. He understood and took a hand away from Marik's butt, grabbing his shaft instead and pumping. He squirmed a little but didn't stop, Bakura's hand urging him to continue.

It was only another minute or so before he threw his head back and screamed, cumming all over Bakura's hand. The thief bit into his shoulder, finding his own climax and releasing inside of him. They leaned against each other, sticky and tired, but satisfied. Marik sighed, nuzzling into Bakura's neck with a small smile. Bakura's arms were around him, keeping him there until the thief saw fit to release him. A few minutes later he did, after mumbling something incoherent and kissing his neck again.

Now free, Marik got out of the car and sighed again, this time in annoyance as he tried to clean himself off as best he could with his hands. After failing horribly, he just grabbed Bakura's pants off the ground and used them. Bakura glared at him but slipped them on anyway. They finished getting dressed and walked back to Marik's motorcycle in silence.

"Did you walk here?" Marik asked, seeing his motorcycle was the only working vehicle for miles.

Bakura brushed some dirt off his shoulder nonchalantly. "I walk everywhere."

Bakura's host's house was miles from here! "Do you want a ride?"

Bakura looked at him suspiciously, knowing Marik never gave out free rides, let alone let anyone touch his "baby". He didn't see anything out of the ordinary on his face, but he still declined.

"You sure?" Marik asked, kicking up the stand.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Marik turned the key, letting the bike roar to life. "Last chance," he said.

Bakura leaned in and kissed him. "Don't freak out if a bug hits you on your way home, okay?"

Marik smirked and put on his helmet, revving the engine and speeding out of the junkyard. Bakura stared after him, enjoying the sight of him pretty much riding off into the sunrise. He shook his head to clear his mind of Marik in leather chaps, then began walking himself. He laughed again when he realized Marik had completely forgotten why he'd called Bakura out here in the first place.

END.

**MICROSOFT WORD... Y U NO WANT TO WORK ANYMORE?**

**hmmmmm, pointless smut**

**You'll never believe where I got the inspiration for this. TRY AND GUESS... YES, THAT'S RIGHT, WE DROVE PAST A JUNKYARD. For some reason I had gay sex on my mind yesterday...Like, a lot. Aaaaannnndddd, yeah. I tried to imagine fucking inside one of the cars, and that lead me to create...this...**

**But Sae, you're right. Thiefshipping fics always have sad endings D : *was going to have them ride off into the sunrise together but decided against it* **

**What else do I want to say? Hmm...I guess I don't want to say anything except that bug part...*shivers* Made me itchy thinking about it. **

**Aaaand, I put the warning on here because...Well...Pointless smut and all **


End file.
